ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Cisco Grove encounter
|coordinates=39°18′36″N 120°32′24″W }} The Cisco Grove encounter concerns Donald Shrum who encountered aliens during a hunting trip in , on September 4, 1964. Close encounter :The synopsis of this report is a slightly condensed version of the UFO Casebook, Alien Encounter in Cisco County, 1964, to meet article standards. On September 4, 1964, 28 year old Donald Shrum and his friends were bow and arrow hunting at Cisco Grove, Placer County, . In the afternoon of hunting, Shrum and another fellow had become estranged from each other, and the rest of the hunting party. With nightfall fast approaching, and Shrum being alone, he planned to sleep through the night up in a tree for safety. While up in a safe tree-spot, the sight of a white light through the trees, zig-zagging at low altitude caught his attention. Initially, Shrum thought it was a helicopter. So he jumped down and lit a flare to attract attention to himself, thinking that his friends had reported him missing. The white light turned in his direction, then paused some fifty yards from him. It was not a helicopter that Shrum had been anticipating, but rather a strange-looking object, unlike anything he had seen before. Frightened, he climbed back up the tree for safety. Three beings approached the tree, where two appeared humanoid and the third like that of a robot. The three beings then began to shake the tree in an attempt to dislodge him. He vividly recalled what looked like a white vapor emanating from the robot's mouth; panic stricken, he became unconscious up in the tree. Upon recovery, Shrum was nauseous. It was still nightfall, he was still up in the tree, and they were still there. Shrum then began throwing lighted matches at the beings, in an effort to back them away. It momentarily gave him enough time to load and shoot one of his arrows. The arrow hit the robot making a few sparks. He then quickly loaded and shot two consecutive arrows in their direction, causing them to scatter. Before he knew it, the “white vapor” overcame him once again. Upon waking up a second time, the two humanoid beings were climbing the tree. Shrum began throwing whatever he could grab at them, even attempting to shake the tree himself. Dawn was approaching accompanied by a large volume of smoke that caused him to black out for a final time. When he awoke for the last time, he was barely hanging from the tree by his belt. The aliens were finally gone. Shrum was soon rescued and reunited with the other hunters. The other fellow who had also become estranged from the group, corroborated seeing a UFO that night. Commentary *Donald Shrum survived the night. Had they wanted him dead, they would have killed him. His fear and attacking them, created a worsening situation. The beings already knew that he would engage them, thus they were sure to be accompanied by the robot being who was able to take the arrow pop-shots from Shrum. Perhaps if he didn’t shoot at them, they wouldn’t have smoked him out. *With Shrum continually blacking out, the aliens likely conducted their analysis of him. It’s not really clear why they were toying with him all through the night. *Some of the reporting of this incident indicate that there were more robots involved. However, when panic stricken, it being nightfall while awake most of the night, and experiencing at least three blackouts—it may have seemed to Shrum that he was up against an army. It’s likely that there were only three beings involved from his initial assessment. *The “robot” was probably a suit of armor. References * UFO Casebook, Alien Encounter in Cisco County, 1964, by BJ Booth Resources * Strange Effects From UFOs (NICAP 1969) p. 17 * The Hynek UFO Report (1977) pp. 210-212